


Sick Days aren't That Bad

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Chicken Pox, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Inuyasha gets very sick, Kagome brings him back to her time to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor Inuyasha

Spring time, a warm cool time of there year that everyone looks forward to, a time where it was nice out nearly every day with some but little rain, when flowers where blooming filling the air with there sweet scents and newly grown grass and plants began growing in the bright sunshine, a time to play and a time to jump into the water and cool off, to stretch your muscles after a long cold winter full of snow and bare trees and ice covered ground, but for Inuyasha today was not one of his better days. ****

Inuyasha sat under the shade of the god tree miserable, Kagome had been gone for a total of five days now going those test things at school in something called chemistry, four days after she left he had began to not feel like himself at all, he first thought that it was just an annoying cold and with his Demon healing ability be rid of it within a day or so, but to his surprise the cold like symptoms did not get better at all, they got a whole lot worst, after the first day of the symptoms he began to feel feverish and tired, after a day of this his nose got stuffy to were his Demon sense of smell was blocked off and he began coughing and sneezing.

The smell of the flowers annoying his stuffy nose to no end and making his head ach worst and the light of the sun made his eyes and head throb with pain to were he stayed in the cool shade of the trees most of the day, and moved around a night, if he could lift his body up that is. And the fact that the sun was making it so humid and sticky from last nights small rain shower made him feel hotter because of his growing fever, Inuyasha was not in a good mood nor was he having a good day.

"Damn it…" he cursed, aside from everything else in the world he HATED getting sick, it made him feel weak and being weak was dangerous, he had been away from the village for two days now so nobody would see him like this, the great and powerful Inuyasha, the second son of the great dog Demon of the western lands brought down by a mere cold, Inuyasha moaned, his whole body ached every time he moved or did anything, not only that but he couldn't bring himself to eat anything because of his aching stomach making him feel even worst, "What…the hell…is wrong with me?" he wondered as he fell into a coughing fit, when uncovered his mouth from coughing he looked at his arms…

" ** _WHAT THE HELL!??!?!?!?_** " 

At the Village

"I wonder were Inuyasha has run off too" Miroku wondered leaning against the wall of Kaede's hut his staff in hand, Sango was on the other side of the hut petting her purring Demon kitty Kirara, "You know how he gets when Kagome is gone" Sango said, Kirara jumped off Sango's lap as the girl was getting up off the floor, as she did the white hair ribbon came out of her hair and fell to the floor, Sango bent down to pick it up giving the perverted Miroku not only a good view but a chance too…

**SMACK!!!!!**

Kaede and Shippo came in from gathering healing herbs to see Sango with an angry look on her face and Miroku with a bright red hand print on his face slammed into a near by wall by the force of Sango's slap, Kaede just shook her head and carried her basket of herbs over to the table with Shippo close behind, "That guy never learns…"Shippo muttered as Sango began yelling, "MIROKU YOU NASTY HENTAI!" Sango screamed and was about the storm out of the hut when another yell coming from the forest came to there ears,

" ** _WHAT THE HELL!??!?!?!?_** "

All the villagers herd the scream and looked up to try and see who was the source of the of the scream but just saw a sliver and red blur run past them at high speed, thinking it was just there eyes playing tricks on them they went back to there work picking rice and caring for the crops.

In Kaede's hut

Sango, Miroku, Shippo Kirara and Kaede looked at the door way were a out of breath Hanyou stood in the door way, Shippo was the first to speak, "Hey Inuyasha, what's with all the red dots?" he asked getting the Hanyou's fist implanted into his head, "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Inuyasha screamed, this along with running so fast earlier made him a bit dizzy and made his head spin, Inuyasha tried to shake away the dizziness in his head but this only made it worst, "Inuyasha, are ye aright?" Kaede asked, Inuyasha's head began to spin faster and faster until he collapsed onto the wooden floor of the hut.

"INUYASHA!?"

In Kagome's Time

Kagome woke to the ringing of her alarm clock, she pulled herself from the warmth of her covers and groggily looked at her annoying alarm clock, _I'm really starting to hate that thing…_ she thought getting out of bed yawning and stretching, she turned of the alarm and walked over to the new calendar on the wall, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the date and her eyes opened wide, "SPRING BREAK!" Kagome screamed, "DEMON!" came a scream down the hall, Kagome rolled her eyes and walked down to her grandfathers room, when she got there she opened the door.

Demon repelling scrolls were all over the floor, ink bottles, charms and writing brushes of all sizes were scattered on tables and cabinets, in the corner of the room was her grandfather in bed snoring and talking in his sleep, _He must be dreaming he's chasing a demon or something…_ she thought giggling a little, she closed the door and walked back to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed, it had been a few days since she left the Feudal Era and she was sure that a very annoyed and impatient Hanyou was waiting for her return.

After having breakfast with her family, and after telling her grandfather off when he was just about to call her school with ANOTHER fake illness, she got all her things in her back pack and walked to the well house.


	2. Diagnosis is Chicken Pops!

At the Bone Eaters Well a young girl with raven hair and brown eyes climbed out, she was wearing a Japanese school uniform and on her back was a large yellow back pack, she breathed in, you could defiantly smell spring in the air, the smell of newly bloomed flowers and new plants filled the air, Kagome looked around expecting a certain Hanyou to come stomping up to her yelling about how long she's been gone, when she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere she guessed he was sleeping up in a tree or something.

"Thank god those tests are over! Now its Spring Break time!" Kagome cheered, she had a whole week off to look forward to, she got to the village and walked over to Kaede's hut, she left her pack out side and went in side the hut, when she got in side she saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo Kirara and Kaede huddled together in the middle of the hut looking at something on the floor, "Hey guys…what are you looking at?" she asked walking over to the group, "Maybe he has flea's?" Shippo guessed as groan was herd; "Shippo why don't you shut…the hell up for once?" came Inuyasha's voice sounding like he was tripping over his words as he talked.

Kagome walked over and saw a swirly eyed Inuyasha lying on his back, "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out finally gaining everyone's attention, "Kagome! Something's wrong with Inuyasha, he just came in here after being missing for two day's and then fainted on the floor" Shippo said clinging to the school girls leg, "Inuyasha is not showing signs of any illness I have seen or herd of before, Kagome do ye maybe know what is ailing Inuyasha?" Kaede asked turning to her, Kagome kneed down and looked at the Hanyou and saw a few red dots sprinkled on his arms a few appearing on his face.

"Chicken Pox!" Kagome said picking up the half demons arms and looking at the dots more closely, "I remember when I had these, I was out from school for a week" Kagome said looking at the red dots, "What are chicken pops? Do you get them from chickens?" asked Shippo, Kagome giggled, "No Shippo, chicken pox is just a illness that you only get once, all it does is make you feel sick and make you itchy" said Kagome, "I have never seen a illness like this before" said Miroku and Sango nodded, "I haven't either, not in my village as a child growing up…" she said Kagome smiled, "Well…there isn't any traders coming to this country yet that would unknowingly bring virus over here so that's why" said Kagome, Inuyasha spoke up "Then how is it I HAVE THEM?!" he screamed, "Before I came here last time, one of my classmates got the Chicken Pox in school and was sent home, I must have carried the illness on me thought the well" Kagome guessed

"Feh, so how do you get rid of chicken pops?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome went into a giggle fit, "Its chicken POX, not pops and they go away on there own, but there is some antibiotics in my time that can make you feel better while your sick" Kagome said, Inuyasha turned his head away from her, "Feh, whatever…" was all the Hanyou said, Kagome rolled her eyes, Shippo walked over to the Hanyou and was about to touch on of the red spots when Kagome saw this and grabbed him and pulled him away, "Shippo, if you touch Inuyasha you'll catch Chicken Pox too, this illness is very contagious" Kagome said patting the Kitsune's head.

"What does contagious mean?" Shippo asked tripping over the word as he spoke, "It means that you can catch it very easily" Kagome said, Sango and Miroku ran to the other end of the room, "Then why did you touch him? Won't you get it too?" Shippo asked, "Nope, you can only get Chicken Pox once, I already got the illness when I was in Kindergarten so I can't catch it" Kagome said, "Maybe it is wise for ye to bring Inuyasha to your time to heal so as not to infect others" Kaede suggested, Kagome nodded, "That's just what I was thinking" Kagome said.

"Feh, then lets go" Inuyasha said getting up to quick for his ill body to handle, a wave of dizziness hit him, he would have hit the floor if Kagome had not taken that time to stand up see him falling and caught him, Kagome felt burning heat from the Hanyou's fever right thought the dog boys fire rat robe, Kagome and a drowsy Inuyasha blushed at there closeness, not that Inuyasha wasn't enjoying being in his secret crushes arms, and not that Kagome didn't enjoy having Inuyasha in her arms.

Miroku gave a lecherous grin, Inuyasha blushed even redder and removed himself from Kagome's arms this time staying on his feet, then took it upon himself to punch Miroku's lights out before he walked out the door of the hut with Kagome behind him grabbing her back pack, as they walked the path to the well Inuyasha thought of something and turned to Kagome, "You said this Chicken Pops thing is contagious, what about your mother, grandfather and your brother? Won't they catch it if I'm there?" he asked, Kagome shook her head, "No they won't get it, my mom and grandpa got it when they were kids so they can't get it, Souta's school had a brake out of the illness a few months ago and he caught it, he's better now and is immune to it" Kagome explained as they got to the well and jumped in, blue light surrounded them and were transported to the future.

When they reached the other end of the well Kagome suggested they use the latter that was put there, she didn't want Inuyasha to try jumping out of the well, no telling if he was going to fall back down or hit the side of the well with his fever, but Inuyasha stubbornly refused, Kagome just sighed and decided she would take the latter and Inuyasha would jump out, Kagome climbed out of the well, Inuyasha jumped out of the well but because of his fever he didn't jump high enough to jump all the way out, instead he jumped high enough to grabbed the side of the well, he pulled himself out and after another dizzy attack he walked out the door with a grumpy scowl on his face.

Kagome sighed as he walked out the door of the well house, _I guess he's in a bad mood because he's sick, I don't blame him, I was pretty grumpy when I had the Chicken Pox…_ , they got to the house and walked in, Inuyasha was respecting Souta to come running from his room, but for the first time that he could remember Souta was know were in site, _I wonder were the kid is…_ Inuyasha thought, Kagome walked over to the fridge and saw a note taped to it, she pulled it off and read it:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your bother and I went to the mall to buy him some new cloths since some of his old spring cloths don't fix anymore, your grandfather is at his friends house and will be spending the night, we will be back in a few hours, there's food in fridge and a few cups of instant Ramen is in the cupboard in case Inuyasha came here with you, take care honey._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"I guess we have the house to our selves for a little while" Kagome said, she walked over to the cupboard, "I'll make some Ramen for you" Kagome said getting the pot and bowls out, Inuyasha felt a wave of nausea and a pain in his stomach at the mention and thought of food and for the first time ever, Inuyasha didn't want any Ramen, "I don't want any" was all he said and went to sit at the table hoping the spinning in his head would stop soon, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, _Did he say he didn't want any Ramen?!_ Kagome turned around and looked at the Hanyou, "What did you say?" asked Kagome thinking she had to have not herd him right.

"I said I don't want any Ramen" Inuyasha said, Kagome was a little shocked, he never turned down Ramen before.


	3. Itchy Itchy Inuyasha!

"Ok I won't make you eat now, but you _are_ going to eat later" Kagome said walking up the stairs to the bathroom, "And why is that wench?" Inuyasha asked his grumpy mood showing it's self, "Because your sick and you won't get better if you don't eat" Kagome stated, "Feh" Inuyasha followed Kagome into the bathroom where she took out what looked to Inuyasha a glass tube, it was giving off a funny metallic smell, "Ok, lets see just how bad your fever is…" Kagome said walking up to him with the glass tube.

"How are you gonna do that? And what's that thing for?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the glass tube, "This is a thermometer, this is what we use in my time to see if a person as a fever, and if they do how bad it is" Kagome said, "Ok…and how do you use it?" Inuyasha asked, "You stick it in your mouth under your tongue and leave it for a few minutes to take your temperature, and don't bite down on it or it will brake" Inuyasha took the glass tube and sniffed it; the metal smell burned his nose, "What is in that? It stinks!" he said shoving it back into Kagome's hands.

Kagome giggled a little, "You must be smelling the mercury, it's a chemical that is inside the thermometer that rises with the amount of heat its exposed to" Kagome said, most of this went right over the Hanyou's head, "Feh whatever, just get it over with…" Inuyasha said sitting down on the hamper, Kagome got out her watch, "Now when I put this in you can't talk or move around a lot" Kagome said, "Feh" Inuyasha muttered, Kagome roller her eyes and stuffed the thermometer into his mouth.

A few minutes later

"Now? Can I opfen my moufth Kagome?" Inuyasha asked for the hundredth time, Kagome looked at her watch, "Yes" Kagome pulled out the thermometer and looked at it, "You have a temperature of 102 degrees, but I'm not to sure if that's around the normal temperature for a half demon, so I'll just go by the normal human temperature" Kagome said getting out a cup and bottle from the medicine cabinet, "And that would be?" Inuyasha said, "The normal temperature for a human is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, so since I'm going by the human temperature…" she said pouring the liquid into the cup and dropping the thermometer in, she turned to Inuyasha and poked him on the nose, "You have a high fever" she said, Inuyasha growled and turned his head away.

"At least its not as bad as the fever I had when I had Chicken Pox" Kagome said taking the thermometer out of the cup and putting it back in place, she grabbed the bottle and cup and put those away as well, "You must have a bad case of them though since its taking a long while for your body to heal" Kagome said walking out of the bathroom with Inuyasha drowsily following her to her room, _Damn! I hate this!_ he mentally growled, Kagome opened the door to her room and walked in, "Inuyasha you go and sit on my bed, I'll go get some medicine to help your fever" and with that she walked down the hall back to the bathroom.

"Feh…" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down on it, "Stupid Chicken Pox…" Inuyasha growled, he leaned back and threw his back onto the bed to were he was now laying down, he mentally started cursing himself for getting this weak human illness and slowing down there hunt for the Shikon Jewel shards, _This is new, normally its something else that side tracks us from the shard hunt, Great, now I have know one to blame but myself for getting damn sick!_ Inuyasha began growling again, until he felt a tickle on his neck.

Annoyed he sat up and rubbed the tips of his claws on the spot itching him, soon his arm itched, then his leg, them everywhere itched, _Damn it! As if I could get any more ticked off right now!_ , he was moving so much the bed began to move a little, the sheets of the bed getting lose, Inuyasha twisted to reach a new itch on his back, the lose blanket twirled around Inuyasha's foot, annoyed he stood up on the bed and tried to kick it of his foot, "Damn…blanket…get off AGH!" Inuyasha lost his balance and fell of the bed onto the floor, but he was soon back on his feet when a rather ticklish itch made itself known on his back right in that spot you can _never_ reach.

" ** _AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_** "

Kagome walked in with the medicine, she herd a yell come from her room and had walked in just in time to find Inuyasha scratching his ear **_hard_** with his foot, Kagome bit back her giggles, but when Inuyasha began rolling on the floor she burst out laughing with tears streaming down her face, Inuyasha who had be too occupied scratching itches to notice Kagome had entered the room, he blushed seven un known shades of red and got up off the floor, "What's so funny?" he asked even though he knew the answer, Kagome controlled herself to answer him, "You just looked so cute, scratching your ear like that…and rolling on the floor! Oh man!" Kagome said, she pressed her nails into her palms to keep from laughing, bubbles of giggles left her lips, "Feh" he mutter and sat back down on Kagome's now blanektless bed, he felt a tickle on his arm and began scratching it.

"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome walked over and stopped him, "Why?" Inuyasha said, the itching was putting him back into his bad mood, "Chicken Pox are blisters, if you scratch them they tear open, and not only does this spread your Chicken Pox faster and leaves ugly scars, it lets germs in, and I don't think you want an infection to deal with along with everything else" Kagome said, Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms, a scowl on his face, _This damn itching is spreading!_ , Inuyasha growled loudly, "I'll go get the calamine lotion" Kagome said, "What's that?" Inuyasha said, Kagome giggled Inuyasha always looked cute when he was confused.

"It will help sooth the itching, I'll go get it, maybe it will help" she said, she put the bottle of fever reducing pills down, she walked out the door and came back carrying a bottle full of something pink, Inuyasha breathed in and caught the light powder like smell of the calamine lotion, _Pink…It had to be pink…sigh Like I have much of a choice in this, its this, or I tear myself apart trying to get ride of this annoying itching!_ , "Ok, umm you need to… take off your shirt" Kagome said blushing, Inuyasha's eyes wided and he turned to face her.

"What?! W…why?! I can do it myself!" he said blush heating his face, "Can you reach your back? Lets just get this over with?" she stated plainly the blush still present on her face, "Feh" Inuyasha removed his outer red robe and his inner white robe, then he sat with his back facing her with his nose in the air, Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the Hanyou, she rolled up the sleeve's of her shirt and poured some of the calamine lotion into her hand, when she looked at his back she saw that the itchy red dots were starting to spread, that and a few had been broken open from Inuyasha's scratching episodes minutes before.

Kagome began spreading the lotion gently onto the worst areas of his back so as not to break any of the blisters, then moved on to the area's that had the least, it was odd though that Inuyasha was starting to lean into her rubbing almost as if he was enjoying what Kagome was doing, something moving caught her eye, she looked up and saw Inuyasha's white dog ears flattened to his head, twitching a little here and now, Kagome looked a little closer and saw more but smaller red dots appearing on his ears, _Knowing how sensitive his ears are, those are going to itch horribly!_ Kagome thought, she poured a little lotion onto her fingers and began rubbing some of it on his ears being careful not to get any of the lotion on the fur covering them, the fingers that didn't have lotion on them however were rubbing the furry surface of his ears.

 _That…feels nice…_ Inuyasha was enjoying Kagome rubbing his back like that, if she wasn't behind him, she would have seen the small smile on his face, he leaned into her touch, she stopped for a minute to his dislike but she began rubbing again, this time not on his back but his ears, he was about to turn around and tell her to stop, but the ear rubbing felt good so he let her continue, and the longer she rubbed the more he liked it, warmth spread from his ears down to his toes, he leaned into her rubbing closing his eyes.

Kagome was puzzled why he was leaning to her like that but kept to her work putting the lotion on, after a few moments of this Kagome began to hear a low growling sound coming from Inuyasha _Is he…purring?_ , Kagome, puzzled stopped and moved a little to look at Inuyasha's face, Kagome smiled when she saw his face, his eyes were closed in pleasure, a wide smile was spread on his face, his well toned chest vibrating from his purring, Kagome giggled, "What?" Inuyasha asked calmly, "So you _DO_ like having your ears touched!" Kagome said, her mind playing back all the times Inuyasha yelled at her or cursed at her for touching his ears saying that he hated it.

"Do not…" he said calmly hoping that she wouldn't stop, "Yes you do!" Kagome said, she wiped her hands clean of the lotion with a tissue from the box on her nightstand and began to rub a little harder careful of the red dots on his ears, Inuyasha leaned in closer, almost touching the girl, Kagome smirked and began to lightly scratch the bases of each ear causing him to come even closer, Inuyasha was now leaning on top of her now to were it looked like he was sitting in her lap, his head was on her right shoulder facing away from hers, his upper body against her, S _he smells so good…_ his purring was so loud by now it could be herd down stairs.

"You do too! Actions speak louder then words Inuyasha!" Kagome grinned, "Feh, whatever…" he muttered, they stayed like that for a while, Inuyasha laying there and Kagome petting his ears, after a few minutes of this Kagome looked at her clock on her night stand, Inuyasha's head turned to face her, _Its about one o'clock right now…mom and Souta should be back in a few more minutes…_ she though as something soft glided up her cheek, her eyes grew wide and she turned around to see Inuyasha now facing her, he looked like he was half asleep with the droopy eyed look on his face, _Did he just…lick me?_ she though, this time Inuyasha licked the tip of her nose.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, she scooted back hitting the head board of her bed with her back, a bright blush glowed on her face, by this time Inuyasha had come back to his senses after falling onto the bed, the warm soothing feeling he had had while she was rubbing his ears had gone away leaving his skin tingling, "Wh…what happened?" Inuyasha looked around in a daze, "Why did you lick me!?" Kagome asked looking at the dazed Hanyou wide eyed, "Huh?" he asked turning around to face her, the daze in his head now almost gone.

"Why did you lick my face just now?" she asked again, the question registered in his brain and he blushed deep red, "I…I kissed her?" he squeaked out not knowing he said it out loud, Kagome blinked, "Kiss?" she said, Inuyasha looked wide eyed at her, _Damn! Did I just say that out loud?! Darn it!_ Inuyasha backed away thinking of how many sits this little act would cost him, Kagome wouldn't sit him when he was sick, would she?, he kept backing away from her until he almost fell off the end of her bed.

 _Why did he say he kissed me? He didn't kiss he licked…wait!_ Kagome fell into a giggle fit, "What's so funny?!" Inuyasha said glaring at her, "You…giggle kissed me like a puppy…a puppy kiss!" she said and fell into another giggle fit, Inuyasha gave an annoyed scowl, "Damn I though I herd ever lame dog joke, until right now…" he said crossing his arms and scowling deeper, Kagome giggled at this, she got off her bed and walked over to him, "What's wrong with dogs? There cute! And so are your ears!" she said scratching his left ear gaining another purr, just then the phone down stairs began to ring.

Kagome stopped and took away her hand, Inuyasha tried to lean over to follow it but ended up falling of the bed flat on his face, "Hey!" he yelled as she walked to the door, "Sorry but I have to answer the phone, besides I can't keep bothering the areas that have those blisters on them, they might brake open and cause an infection" she said walking out the door to the kitchen, Inuyasha though about this and winced at the though of a infection on one of his ears.

 _Fine then, but your finishing that ear rub when these damn chicken pox are gone!_ Inuyasha smirked and walked out the door following Kagome to the kitchen.


	4. Rain and Inner Conflicts

Kagome walked down the stairs with Inuyasha behind her, the phone in the kitchen ringing every few minutes was getting to Inuyasha's ears, his high Demon sense of hearing picking up the annoying sound, normally the sound of the phone or Kagome's alarm clock wouldn't really bother his ears a lot, it would sound a whole lot louder to him making his ears hurt and ring, but now with his high fever the ringing was starting to give him a really bad headache, this was just great, he was feeling better a few minutes ago, now he felt the same way he felt when he was hiding in the woods for the past two days, he was thrown out of his thoughts when her herd Kagome answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh mom its you…yes Inuyasha's here…he's sick…no he doesn't have a cold…its chicken pox…yes I used the calamine lotion…I was about to give him some medicine for his fever when you called" Kagome talked into the phone, Inuyasha sighed, this was going to take a while, _Feh, why do women have to talk so much?_ , he walked into the living room and stretched himself out on the sofa, his one leg hanging over the arm rest and the other was off the sofa completely, his sharp hearing picking up Kagome's conversation with her mother.

"Oh ok then…I'll be fine don't worry…you and Sota have fun…bye" Kagome hung the phone up, then walked into where she saw the Hanyou wander, she found him laying on the sofa, "Inuyasha, that was my mom, they met one of Sota's friends from school and he invited Sota to his house for a sleep over, his mom's friend also said my mom could stay, since this was going to be Sota's first night sleeping from home" Kagome said, "So that means we've got the house to ourselves" she finished, "Feh" was all she got out of Inuyasha who was beginning to doze due to the sleepy feeling caused by his fever.

"Come on" Kagome said grabbing the Hanyou's arm, Inuyasha jumped out of his daze, "What? What now?" he asked, "We need to put the rest of the lotion on, I only did your back and ears, I think…you can do the rest" she said blushing; Inuyasha blushed to and walked up the stairs to Kagome's room to put the rest of the lotion on.

10 minutes later

Inuyasha came down the stairs, his arms and face had the pink lotion rubbed on them, Kagome giggled a little, Inuyasha shot her a annoyed look and sat down next to her on the sofa and crossed his arms and legs, "I'll go get the pills to get that fever down" Kagome said standing up and going to her room where she left the bottle of fever reducing pills, the only replay she got was a few dry coughs from the Hanyou, Kagome went into her room and got the bottle of pills and even grabbed the bottle of calamine lotion, she walked into the bathroom and put the lotion away, then got a cup of water before returning to the living room.

"Ok here" Kagome said handing him the two red colored disks and the cup of water, "You put those in your mouth and then swallow them with the water", she said knowing Inuyasha was use to herbs and not antibiotics like these, Inuyasha did as was told but had a bit of a hard time swallowing the pills, after he took the medicine Kagome looked at the bottle, "Ok, you have to take two every three hours, since its one thirty right now, your next dose will be at…." Kagome said while counting of the hours on her fingers, then setting her wrist watch to go off at that time. Inuyasha wasn't paying any mind to what she was saying; he was busy playing with the TV remote, flipping channels every few minutes making the TV form odd sentences that would drive some people insane.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, no answer, "Inuyasha?" she looked over at the Hanyou who looked to be hypnotized by the TV, _Oh god, this era must have a bad influence on him, he's become addicted to TV!_ Kagome thought giggling, "Innnnuuuasha…" she said playfully waving her hand in front of his face, "What?" he asked, "I think you should try to eat now" she said, he felt a pinch in his stomach but just nodded, she went into the kitchen to make him some food, soon the smell of Ramen was wafting around the house.

Inuyasha covered his face with a cushion trying to cover his nose from the smell, normally he would be pacing around or waiting for Kagome to get done cooking, but now the smell of food made him feel even sicker, and in his opinion right then she could take as long as she wanted to make the food, but luck for him wasn't on his side since Kagome came into the living room carrying a bowl of Ramen much faster then he thought, he guessed that that old saying he herd a while back was true, things you want take forever to arrive but something you don't want will come very quickly, or something like that.

She set the bowl down on the table, Inuyasha hesitated for a few seconds before sitting up and taking the bowl and forcing himself to eat, eating at a much slower pace then his normal fast pace that made him look like he was inhaling the food, when he had eaten what he could he put the bowl on the table and layed down curled into a ball and fell asleep, _Poor Inuyasha…he must feel awful…_ Kagome thought frowning, she reached over and started running her fingers though Inuyasha soft silver hair.

_Yura was right, his hair is beautiful! I would love to brush and play with it all day!_ Kagome thought smiling running her hand thought the silky silver mane, Inuyasha sighed in his sleep and curled into a tighter ball, his ears twitching and swerving around, Kagome giggled, _He's so cute when he's asleep! He's like a little kid, or should I say little puppy!_ she giggled again, she knew how much he hated being compared to a dog, but there were times where he acted like that half dog he was, how he sniffed the ground when tracking something, scratching his ear with his foot was another and humorous one, and the newly found info on him liking his ears scratched was an adorable one, and one that she liked as well since she couldn't get enough of those ears, those cute, soft, snow white ears that almost begged to be touched, they stayed like that for a while, Kagome stoking his hair and him laying on the sofa asleep.

**_BBBBUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

" ** _AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_** "

Kagome jumped in alarm and looked around franticly for the source of the shocking noise, Inuyasha however had gotten so spooked by the noise that he had jumped right into the air and had fallen off the back of the sofa and on to the floor, Kagome found where the noise was coming from, the TV had a bright red warning signal on its screen, "Inuyasha calm down, it was just the warning broadcast system…Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome called, "Oh…my god damn head!" Inuyasha groaned, Kagome looked over the sofa and saw Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor, "Are you Ok?!" Kagome asked a little worried; he did just fall off the back of the sofa after all.

"Feh" was the answer she got as the Hanyou picked himself off the floor just as the warning sign went off replaced by a man with short black hair and glasses, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we regret to inform you that there is a dangerous thunder storm heading our way at an alarming speed, it is not yet confirmed _how_ strong this storm is, residents are urged to remain indoors until further notice, that is all", the screen then returned to normal, Inuyasha blinked, "What the hell was that about?" he asked sitting back down.

"That means a really bad storm is coming" Kagome said a little worried, she looked at her watch and her eyes wided at what time it was, _Oh my god,_ _six o'clock_ _already?! How long were we sitting here?!_ she wondered in aw at how the time had just raced past them, "Feh, why are you so worried? I'm here aren't I?" Inuyasha asked blushing a little; Kagome looked at him a little pink in the face herself, "It's just that…This is no normal rain storm Inuyasha" Kagome said getting up, "Feh, I'm not scared of some damn rain!" Inuyasha said walking up to her.

**_CRASH_ **

There were two screams as a loud thunder clap sounded out side, _Damn that was loud…I think I've gone deaf!_ Inuyasha thought his ears flattened to his skull ringing from the loud noise, he that was when he noticed something, something was in his arms shaking, something soft and it was crushing his waist, a familiar intoxicating soft aroma filled his nose, Inuyasha swallowed hard, _Oh damn…please don't let it be who I think it is…_ he thought, he face a glow with red blush, he looked down and saw a scared Kagome snuggled in his arms shaking, a quick thought of how good she felt in his arms made Inuyasha's blush deepen, _Ok, one its starting to pour outside, two Kagome is in my arms…what do I do?_ he thought his heart racing.

_Oh like you don't like that fact that she's snuggled up to you?_ , His inner voice teased, **_Oh shut up and get lost!_ ** Inuyasha screamed back at it, _You just hate showing that you like her don't you? Maybe even love her?_ , His inner voice mockingly, Inuyasha blushed deeply, **_I love Kikyo_** , he defended himself, the voice just sighed, _Are you that blind?! Or just plain stupid?_ , It asked, Inuyasha almost growled, _It is plain to see it you know? You really damn bad at hiding it_ , the voice said, **_Hide what? What am I trying to hide?!_** Inuyasha asked annoyed.

The inner voice growled before answering, _THAT YOU LOVE HER DUMBASS! HIDING THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER! DO YOU THINK SHE LIKES HAVING HER FEELINGS TOYED AROUND WITH?! EVERY DAMN TIME YOU RUN OFF TO THAT DOLL OF DIRT?!,_ It yelled very annoyed, **_But Kikyo…_** , Inuyasha thought, the voice seemed to get more annoyed, _Kikyo is dead idiot! The Kikyo now walking around is a shell of grave soil, and a stolen piece of Kagome's soul!_ , It yelled.

**_But…_** , Inuyasha got ready to defend but the voice kicked in again, _Ok fine! You don't love Kagome? Then stop acting jealous when Koga comes around and stop acting so damn depressed when she leaves for her time era!_ , It yelled, Inuyasha got angry, **_THAT WIMPY WOLF KOGA ISN'T LAYING ONE_** ** _HAND_** **** ** _ON_** ** _ MY KAGOME!_**, Inuyasha yelled, _Oh, so now she's your Kagome?_, it asked snickering, Inuyasha blushed even deeper and was beginning to wonder if there was blood anywhere else in his body other then his face.

**_Just get lost! I have other thing to worry about aside for arguing with myself!_** , Inuyasha growled, the inner voice laughed, _Fine keep denying it, but sooner or later your feelings are going to come out_ , it said and disappeared, Inuyasha sighed, at least that annoyance was gone, he came back to reality when the grip around his waist tighten, and the scared girl snuggled deeper into his chest.

He gulped and decided to try and calm her down, he slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, he nuzzled his nose into her neck taking in her scent. Kagome had calmed down a little, but she was aware of a few things, one being that she was in her secret crushes warm arms and he had his nose in her neck, her eyes grew wide and a deep blush slowly made its self known on her cheeks, deciding to enjoy the moment she snuggled closer, feeling very comfortable in his arms, she could smell the powder like scent of the calamine lotion from his robes along with his normal smell, he smelt like the forest after a fresh spring rain, earthy and of pine trees or something wild, it was pure Inuyasha.

_I'll miss him so much when he goes with Kikyo…_ Kagome thought, tears pricked the sides of her eyes, but she stopped them before Inuyasha could see or smell them.

Inuyasha was a little shocked by Kagome coming closer, he looked down at her just as she looked up at him, Kagome gave him a funny look, a amused smile graced her face, her once sad mood gone, she began giggling before completely cracking up, Inuyasha just stared at the laughing girl, _What's so damn funny?_ he thought his ears giving a little twitch, "Hey, what's so damn humorous wench?" he asked, his inner voice decided to give him a mental smack in the head for that comment, Kagome just shook her head wiping a way the tears from her laughing, "I'm sorry…Inuyasha…its just…the red chicken pox dots…the _pink_ calamine lotion!" she burst out laughing, "And that innocent look you gave me! I swear you remind me of a cute little kid sometimes!" she said her laughing returning to giggles.

Inuyasha blushed "Feh", Kagome rolled her eyes, _At least I got her to calm down_ Inuyasha thought, another lighting flash crossed the sky and the lights went out.


	5. Rainstorms and Romance

"Oh great!" Kagome said, "The power must have gone out! I'll have to go down to the basement to see if all the fuses are fried, and it's past the time your suppose to take your medicine too" Kagome said, "What are fuses?" Inuyasha asked, "Fuses are what keeps the house lit, without them we'll have to stay in the dark the rest of the night" Kagome said almost tripping over a table to get to the kitchen, "Oh no you don't! You're not going down there alone!" Inuyasha said, "You almost fell over that table! How the hell are you going to get down the stairs without breaking you god damn neck?!" he asked giving her a stern look.

Kagome nodded, "Yah, your right, but I need to get a flash light from the kitchen" Kagome said, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and slowly walked her though the hall way of the house, a loud clap of thunder cut though the sky, Kagome yelped in surprise and fell over Inuyasha who was in front of her, "Inuyasha I'm so sorry are you ok?!" Kagome asked, "I'm fine never better…" Inuyasha said sarcastically his voice muffled from his face being squashed into the hall way rug, his face beginning to heat up from there closeness Kagome got off of Inuyasha trying to be gentle due to the red dots that covered the Hanyou's skin.

Inuyasha peeled himself off the floor and walked a little faster to the kitchen, they got to the kitchen and Kagome opened a cabinet and pulled out two flash lights, Kagome gave Inuyasha one and she walked over to the door that lead to the basement, she opened the door and turned on the flash light, the basement was pitch black, you could hardly see down the stairs let alone the nose on your face, "I'll go first, I can see in the dark" Inuyasha said, Kagome nodded, they walked down the stairs and to the fuse box.

Kagome yanked the door open and looked into the little box, "Darn! Every fuse in here is shot!" Kagome said pointing to the round burn out fuses "Is that bad?" Inuyasha asked, "Yes its bad, without these fuses we don't have no electricity, no lights at all" Kagome groaned, "Then don't you have any spar fuses things?" Inuyasha asked, "No, my mom was going to buy spar fuses tomorrow, since we used the last one today" Kagome said, "Feh" Inuyasha sneezed, Kagome giggled, "And don't think all the dust floating around is helping your sickness, lets get back up stairs" Kagome said, Inuyasha just threw her a look and walked over to the stairs before he was hit with a sneezing fit.

When they finally got back up stairs they went to Kagome's room and Kagome gave Inuyasha his very long over due dose of medicine, Inuyasha was sprawled out on her bed "It looks like your Demon healing ability is finally kicking in, see a lot of the blisters are starting to scab up" Kagome said looking at the Hanyou's arm, Inuyasha was glowing red from her closeness, _Damn!_ _Too close, too close **WAY TO CLOSE!**_ , Kagome looked up at him, "But your fever seems to only have gone down a little, your face is awful flush" Kagome said moving closer to get a better look at Inuyasha's red face, Inuyasha could feel his face heating up more, "Um…yah the fever that's what it is" backing away a little, he could hear that annoying inner voice of his snickering.

"You must have had a nasty case of Chicken pox, for it to take this long for your healing ability to kick in…" Kagome said looking out the window, she looked at her clock, _Good thing it's Spring Brake, its really late…_ Kagome thought, she stood there for a few minutes daydreaming and looking out the window, she was soon brought out of her thoughts when Inuyasha yawned, Kagome looked at him and giggled, he had even yawned like a dog with the way his tongue curled, _Normally its me who gets tired first not him, must be because he's sick…_ Kagome though, "You should get some rest" Kagome said getting her study books out, she wanted to try and get the pile of homework her teachers had given her for the break at least half way done before she got farther into the week off, evil teachers and there darn homework.

"Feh, I'm not tired" Inuyasha said biting back another yawn, Kagome sighed, "Your not going to get better without enough rest…" Kagome said looking at the first problem in her book, "Feh" was his only reply, Kagome sighed again giving up and turned her attention to her work, she had spent only five minutes on her work before she thought of something and turned around, "Hey Inuyasha…" she stopped in mid sentence, Inuyasha was laying on her bed asleep, _This is like the last time…_ Kagome though remembering that day, Inuyasha had come over to her house when she was at school, her mother asked him to bring her, her lunch, after _eating_ half of it that is, later that day he had fallen asleep on her bed, and the next morning she failed her test because of lack of sleep.

_At least this time it didn't involve him running into my room naked…_ Kagome thought blushing, she decided to just skip the homework since it was late, she put her books away and went into the bathroom to change into her night cloths, and brush her teeth, she went back into her room and looked out the window, rain was coming down so hard you couldn't even see though it any more, _At least the thunder had died down a little since the storm started_ she thought turning to the snoozing Hanyou on her bed, the last time this had happened she had slept down stairs on the sofa which she now knew was very uncomfortable to sleep on.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, he didn't respond, "Inuyasha" she said a little louder shaking his shoulder, he just muttered something in his sleep and rolled over facing the wall, Kagome giggled a little and layed down after pulling the covers over herself, or what covers that Inuyasha wasn't laying on, she was almost asleep until Inuyasha rolled over again resting his arm over her and snuggling close, her eyes had shot open and blush spread on her cheeks, after she calmed down she looked up at Inuyasha's face, it was one of those rare moments she saw him relaxed.

When ever she saw him asleep he was up in a tree, he was never fully asleep just half asleep so he could rest, and remain alert in case of a night attack, he was always tense those times, ready to jump up and attack the second needed, _I guess he doesn't have to worry here, there are no demons in this era to attack him_ she guessed, his face was calm and boyish looking, not the grumpy look he always wore, and his mouth was opened a little to assisted his breathing giving him a look of an innocent child, not the angry scowl that his mouth was twisted in all the time, the pink calamine lotion was still smeared on his flush cheeks but dry now, his golden eyes hidden under heavy lids, Kagome smiled and fell asleep.

A few hours later

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night to some one tossing and turning in the bed, she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha turning around in his sleep, his face was strained and tensed up in fear and his forehead was covered in sweat, _His fever must be breaking, and he must be having a nightmare…_ Kagome thought, she threw the sheets off and hurried down stairs to the kitchen, she saw thought the window that the rain was now down to a light drizzle, she got a bowl and filled it with cool water and got a soft cloth and went back up stairs to were Inuyasha was now clutching the sheets with his hands, his claws digging in and putting rips in them, she dipped the cloth in the water and wiped his forehead, he growled in his sleep and rolled over to the wall and then rolled over again facing Kagome, as if he was fighting something in his sleep that was a great danger to his life.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha its ok" Kagome said trying to clam him down a little, she tried to put her hand on his head to try a sooth him but at her touch he whimpered and turned away, "Inuyasha" she whispered, "K..Kagome" Inuyasha muttered clutching the sheets tighter in his fists, Kagome's eyes widened, _He's…dreaming about me?_ Kagome thought, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha it's me Kagome your having a nightmare" she said running her fingers thought his silver hair, he whimpered again and started to settle down again.

Kagome sighed, she began wiping his forehead again which now felt a lot cooler then the last time she had felt it, she was about to pull her hand away to put the cloth back in the bowl when Inuyasha woke up surprising her, she fell back and knocked over the bowl of water, that woke Inuyasha up in a flash and he jumped up into a fighting stance, after having such a terrible nightmare it was normal to feel he was in danger after hearing a noise, "Inuyasha calm down its me" Kagome said picking up the bowl still looking at him, water was everywhere and seeping into the carpet, Inuyasha saw it was Kagome and sat down on the bed, a little tensed up.

"You…you were having a nightmare…it must have been from your fever…" Kagome said sitting down next to him, "You where tossing and turning a lot" she said, Inuyasha just sat there, _It was a dream?_ he thought, he had been dreaming about Naraku, Naraku killing Kagome, blood everywhere, her blood, injured because he could not protect her, dead because he didn't get there in time to help her, another person he cared dearly for gone, the dream had been so vivid, he could smell Kagome's blood, feel her in his arms, smell Naraku's stench, hear him laughing as he mourned her death.

But it had been a dream, she was here alive, out of harms way, with him, he sighed, he looked at her, she was talking while trying to clean up the spilled water on the floor, she then sat down next to him again, _If that dream had been real, if she really had died…_ , he thought drowsily, what every those red pill things were they made him awful sleepy, Kagome sat next to him after putting the bowl on her nightstand, the rain outside had long since stopped, the full moon was high in the sky, it was shining thought Kagome's window, the light fell softly on Kagome's face making it look like she was glowing, making her look like an angle.

_Like she isn't an angle in your eyes?_ His inner voice said, blushing deeply at that thought, Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome, why is it that at times like this he felt like he was carrying at lest a million tons on his shoulders? _Maybe because you keep trying to hide what you really feel?_ , that annoying voice asked, but Inuyasha was not really in the mood to argue with it right then, was he really in love with Kagome? He closed his eyes in deep thought, it seems like most of this started after the Thunder Brothers, when he thought Kagome had been killed by Manten's thunder attack, he was ready to kill someone that day.

Then that battle with Sesshoumaru, Kagome had gotten the guts to try and attack him with one of her arrows, he had stopped Sesshoumaru from killing her, and got a nasty hole right thought his chest, but it was worth it to save her, so much was his worry that Kagome would be killed in any battles to come, that he took her shards, and pushed her into the well, he even went so far as to throw a tree into the well, but she still came back.

Then there was the fact that she liked what he was, she didn't care if he was a Hanyou, that was a first in a very long while, not counting the fifty years pinned to the God Tree of course, unlike the villagers he lived with as a pup, Kagome accepted him the way he was, no one else had except his mother, it was being a Hanyou that got him chased out of the village as a pup, the day after his mother passed away of a incurable disease, and on the night of a New Moon, the night that he was human, they attacked him at his weakest moment.

Kikyo on the other hand, Inuyasha thought, _Kikyo was just USING you to get rid of her job to protect the Jewel, why else would she tell you about the Jewel disappearing after that wish would be made?_ , his inner voice reasoned, that wish she had asked him to make, to become a full human, he could have helped her protect the Jewel as a Hanyou, but instead want him to turn human to get rid of the jewel, and get him to change for her, Kagome was different, she liked him being a Hanyou, she's said that more then a few times, with and without saying it, she said it many times.

His feelings for Kagome, they went deeper then what he ever felt for Kikyo, much deeper then that, _I…I do love Kagome_ he admitted to himself, _ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU MORON!_ , his inner voice joked, Inuyasha was to busy blushing at what he thought, his heart was pounding in his chest, _What do I do now…_ , he thought looking at Kagome who was looking out the window from the bed, _How about you kiss her you idiot?_ , the voice in his head said, Inuyasha blushed deeply and swallowed hard, he looked down at the sheets of the bed, then looked at Kagome, he leaned over to her.

Kagome was sitting there looking out the window, she was brought out of her thoughts by something rubbing on her neck, and what ever it was making a soft noise and vibrating on her skin, Kagome reached her hand to her back, her hand brushed up against something furry, soft and warm, the noise got louder at that, she felt the object more finding that it was triangle shaped, _Is that…Inuyasha's ear?!_ , she thought shocked, she turned around just as Inuyasha was about to lick her neck, but licked her lips instead.

Kagome blushes deep red and put her hand to her mouth, Inuyasha was blushing even redder then her, his eyes where wide and his ears where half drooping and half standing up, "Why…why did you do that?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha swallowed hard again, it was no or never, and Inuyasha was not going to stand for the second option in that saying, Inuyasha looked her in the eye, golden orbs meeting chocolate brown, and before the girl could say anything he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her in a gentle and warm embrace.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked, blushed heating her face more, he was not acting himself, first nuzzling her neck, then licking her again, and now this, "Kagome" she herd him whisper, nuzzling his nose in her black hair, she could feel his ears softly flicking from being tickled by her hair, "Kagome I…" Inuyasha choked, "Yes?" Kagome asked still a little dazed, _Say it, or I'll make you do something stupid!_ , his inner voice said seriously, that voice could make him so something like that, it was his mind after all, "I…I umm" Inuyasha stubbed all over his words, the words weren't coming out of his mouth very easily.

"You what?" Kagome asked, _Why is he so nervous all of a sudden?_ she wondered, she could feel that his heart was pounding from being pressed against him, "Iloveyou" he said very fast, he face had invented a new shade of red right then, he had a feeling the blush on his face, was spreading to his ears since they felt hotter, Kagome's eyes grew wide, _He didn't say what I think he did…did he?_ , Kagome pulled away and look Inuyasha in the face, when she saw him the first thing that came to mind other then her question, was that his face was glowing such a dark shade of red, and radiating so much heat that he could put boiling lava to shame, even the pink inside of his ears where red.

"I…I…I Love you" Inuyasha said slower, glowing even redder if it was possible, Kagome looked at him wide eyed, _Did he just say that he loves me? But what about Kikyo?_ she wondered, "But…you choose Kikyo" Kagome said, Inuyasha looked up at her, "Kikyo is dead Kagome, the Kikyo here now is not of the living anymore, made of dirt and clay" Inuyasha said nuzzling his cheek to hers then looking back at her, "Kagome its you I love, not her you" Inuyasha looked down at the bed, "Your more then a friend to me, much more" he said looking back at her, Kagome had the oddest thought that Inuyasha's eyes were glowing brighter then they normally did right then.

"So you don't think of me as just a Shard Detector? Or Kikyo's replacement" Kagome asked, these where things that she was often hurt with, that Inuyasha only wanted her around to get the shards of the Jewel to become a full demon, and if he had any feelings for her that it was because she resembled and was Kikyo's reincarnation. Inuyasha felt kicking himself in the head right then, why was it that before this moment, he was so dead set on hiding how he felt and always going between Kagome and Kikyo, that he would compare her to Kikyo right in her face, and acted like all he cared about was the shards, and always insulting her every minute of the day.

"Kagome…you are the total opposite of Kikyo" Inuyasha said, "She rarely smiled, and I don't really think we loved one another, if we really did then how would Naraku have tricked us so easily into thinking the other betrayed them?" Inuyasha asked and said, Kagome nodded that made sense to her, "You're who you are, you smile, your nice you beautiful" Inuyasha said making Kagome blush, "And your much more to me then a shard detector, when I'm around you, I feel calm, and you accept me for what I am and who I am", Inuyasha said, _Even if who you are can be really insulting sometimes_ , his inner voice kicked it, **_WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!_** , Inuyasha yelled at the voice, it ran off laughing **_JEEZ! All night and day with that guy!_** , Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha felt something wrap around his waist, he looked down and saw Kagome hugging him, he smelt salt in the air, _She isn't crying is she?_ Inuyasha thought, "Kagome, please don't cry, you know I can't stand when you cry" Inuyasha said, Kagome looked up at him, she was smiling, "I'm not sad Inuyasha, I'm happy" Kagome said beaming, "I still hate it when you cry" Inuyasha said, Kagome just smiled and kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, the second Kagome's lips touched his there was a shock that when thought his whole body, Kagome pulled back blushing.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome giggled, "It was a kiss, that's the way humans kiss" Kagome said, Inuyasha blinked and then got an evil smirk on his face, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, kissing her the way she kissed him, after what felt like hours to them they pulled away from each other but Inuyasha kept his arms around Kagome, he layed his head on her shoulder, he back resting against the wall, "I like the human way better…" Inuyasha muttered, Kagome laughed at this, "Your puppy kisses are cute though" Kagome said giggling, running her hand thought his silver hair, "Are you becoming obsessed with my hair or what?" Inuyasha asked jokingly, enjoying the attention she was giving to his hair.

"I like you hair, it so soft and pretty" Kagome said, "I think I'm more obsessed with your ears then your hair" she said rubbing a sensitive area in the middle of the furry appendages, hearing him purr, Inuyasha held her closer to him nuzzling her neck before looking deeply into her brown eyes, and kissed her deeply before holing her close again, resting in his lap and her head resting on his chest, sleep beginning to take calm there senses, Inuyasha kissed her forehead and layed his head on hers, "I love you" he whispered nuzzling her hair, Kagome smiled, "I love you to" she said snuggling closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, sleep finally taking hold of them, falling asleep in each others warm embrace.


	6. Tickle fights, Little Brothers and Annoying Peekers!

Kagome awoke to the sun shining in her eyes though her open window, she shut her eyes tight to block it out before noticing something around her, she opened her eyes, and saw familiar fire rat robe clad arms around her, and something was on her head, she slowly looked up and saw Inuyasha, she then remembered what happened last night and smiled, she then noticed that Inuyasha heath had improved greatly, nearly all the red dots were gone and the ones still remaining where scabbed over, Inuyasha's face was no longer pale and flushed with fever but was its normal light tan color, she put her hand to his forehead and felt that he fever was gone as well.

_Looks like he's back to normal!_ Kagome thought smiling, reaching up to run her finger over one of his ears, it twitched madly under the light contact, "Mmm…Shippo…touch my ramen and you die…" Inuyasha muttered, Kagome held back the urge to burst out laughing, even in his dreams he and the little fox demon drove each other nuts, or more Shippo drove Inuyasha nuts, Kagome stopped tutoring his ears and began petting them gaining a soft purr, she felt Inuyasha pull her closer in his sleep and nuzzle his cheek into her hair, she giggled, he could be such a softy when he wanted to be.

She felt his heart beat change, signaling that he was waking up, when he did he breathed in deeply and then held her tighter, "Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said looking up at him, Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Morning" he said scratching his head, "Looks like you back to your old self again, see no spots!" Kagome said showing him his arm, although covered with dried calamine lotion; it was Chicken Pox free, "It's about damn time…" Inuyasha said looking closer at his arm then leaning back on the wall and closing his eyes.

"It only took a few days" Kagome said, "Yah, a few days full of headaches, fever, nausea and almost scratching all my skin of because of that damn itching!" Inuyasha said with his eyes still closed, "You are such a child" Kagome said playfully, Inuyasha smirked "And you are such a bitch" he said jokingly, Kagome got an evil idea in her head right then, she was a bitch was she? A female dog? Well if she was on then she would act like one! Kagome sat up quickly and licked Inuyasha's cheek, his eyes flew open and he back away so fast that he hit the wall in back of him, his face bright red.

"What…what was that about?" he asked putting his hand on the place she licked, Kagome smirked, "You called me a bitch, and since I am a bitch I will act like one!" she said licking him on his other cheek, "Ok, Ok jeez I won't call you a bitch anymore" he said smirking, "Good!" she said sitting back in his lap, "It's better then having you acting like a dog" he said, Kagome giggled, "Well you would no _all_ about that wouldn't you _dog_ boy" she said jokingly and poked him in the stomach just below his ribs.

Inuyasha jumped back, Kagome's eyes widened, _Did he just snicker? Oh please don't tell me…he's ticklish!_ , she smirked wildly, Inuyasha saw the evil glint in her eyes, _Damn, busted!_ he thought, before Kagome could go on her tickle attack, Inuyasha jumped off the bed and ran for his life with Kagome behind him, "THE MIGHTY INUYASHA IS TICKLISH!" She yelled laughing and chasing him into the living room, "I AM NOT!" He yelled back jumping over the sofa and ran into the kitchen, "YES YOU ARE!" Kagome giggled beating him there thought the other entrance from the hall, Inuyasha skidded to a stop and ran back the other way.

"WHERE ARE YOU TICKLISH?! YOUR EARS MAYBE?!" She asked chasing him back up the stairs, "HELL NO!" Inuyasha screamed clapping his hands to his ears, "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HAVING YOUR EARS TOUCHED!" she said with a fake wine in her voice, "TOUCHED! T-O-U-C-H-E-D NOT TICKLED!" Inuyasha yelled, he saw the hallway closet and ran into it, and closed the door fast but not so it slammed shut, Kagome walked up the hall she saw Inuyasha run down, _Now where did he go?_ Kagome wondered coming to the closet door, from inside Inuyasha smelled her right behind the door, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes tight.

_Where is he?_ she looked around, the a idea came to mind, that along with a childhood memory, how she use to play hide and go seek with her grandpa, her favorite hiding place was the very closet she was next to, he never was able to find her when she hid in there, it was still a nagging thought if grandpa really couldn't find her, or he was just pulling her leg, she decided to use what she said the day they fought the Spider Heads, "INUYASHA!" she called, "I HOPE YOU'RE NOT HIDING IN THE HALL CLOSET! THERE ARE SPIDERS IN THERE, AND I KNOW YOU ARE SCARED OF SIPDERS!" Kagome yelled and giggling softly, "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT SCARED OF SIPDERS!" Inuyasha yelled stomping out of the closet.

"Busted again!" Kagome yelled running toward him, "DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled realizing his mistake and ran back down the stairs, she chased him around the house, before she got an idea, _If he won't stop I'll make him, besides I won't do it hard, and he's not sick anymore_ Kagome thought smirking, as soon as Inuyasha went to jump the sofa again but the long way this time she said it, but only lightly enough so he wouldn't crash right into the sofa, or hurt him, "Osuwari!" the prayer bead around Inuyasha's neck began to glow purple and he fell on the sofa softer then the past times she osuwari him.

Kagome ran over to him and sat on him, then began tickling him for all she was worth, Inuyasha exploded with laughter, "AGH KA-KAGOME ST-STOP!!!" Inuyasha choked out, his voice muffled from his face being smashed in the sofa, "HEE HEE! **_NEVER_**!" she yelled and began tickling his sensitive ears, which got Inuyasha laughing even louder, Kagome was laughing to, from now on she guess this would be the way to subdue Inuyasha when she couldn't use the "O" word, she could tickle him, this would come in handy on the nights of the New Moon, when she couldn't use the necklace for fear of braking every bone, in the Hanyou's body in his human form.

Unknown to Kagome the spell was wearing off, Inuyasha jumped up shocking Kagome, I'm dead! she thought and was about to say "it" before Inuyasha jumped on her, "OH NO YOU DON'T! PAY BACK TIME!" he said running his claws lightly on her belly, she squealed and tried to yank his hands away but it was know use, "INU INUYASHA!!!! STOPPP!!!" she screamed, "YOU DIDN'T STOP WHEN I ASKED YOU TO!" he snickered. After a little while he stopped and held her close, then kissed her deeply.

Kagome melted in the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, with one hand she pushed his head forward bringing him closer to her, and locking his lips to her, with the other she scratched his ear, she herd him moan softly before he started purring, Kagome smiled though the kiss and began scratching harder, there time alone was broken, when they both saw a flash go off from the inside of there eyes, they turned around and saw Souta standing there with a camera in hand held to his eyes, "Hey sis! Kiss Brother Inuyasha again, I didn't get a good shot! Haha!" Souta joked snapping another picture; both of them blushed redder then an apple.

"Hey kid!" Inuyasha called to the boy, Souta looked up and his hero, "YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU!" Inuyasha yelled laughing menacingly, leaping from the sofa and chasing the little boy up to his bedroom, Kagome laughed and shook her head, "Kagome, good morning is Inuyasha feeling any better?" came her mothers voice, she looked up and saw her mother standing in the living room doorway, "Yah, Inuyasha's back to normal again" she said as laughing could be herd from Souta's room, signaling that Inuyasha was tickling the life out of the poor boy, " _VERY_ back to normal" she said shaking her head giggling.

"Glad to hear it, that was some storm we had last night, I was worried" her mother said, "I was Ok, Inuyasha was hear, Oh and mom all the fuses are totaled, there fried" Kagome said, "Oh well, I guess fuses goes on my list of thing to buy today" Ms. Higurashi said and walked into the kitchen, "Oh and dear?" came her voice, "Yah mom?" Kagome called, "Could you and Inuyasha kiss in your room from now on please?" she asked giggling, Kagome blushed bright red, that was when Inuyasha came walking down the stairs, a victory smile on his face, "We going back today?" he asked, Ms. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Do you two want any breakfast?" she asked, "Yah!" Inuyasha called and nearly ran into the kitchen, Kagome could hear him chanting "Please let it be Ramen" all the way to the kitchen, Yup, Inuyasha was back to his old Ramen obsessed self again.

An Hour Later

"Nice to see your appetite back" Kagome's voice echoed from the bottom of the well, Inuyasha jumped out of the well carrying Kagome bridle style, Inuyasha stopped and nuzzled his nose in her neck, Kagome giggled, "Come on! Stop Inuyasha! That tickles!" she said giggling more, "Can't help it, obsessed with your scent" he said putting her down and burying his nose in her hair, breathing her sweet aroma in deeply, "I thought you said you hated my smell?" she said smirking.

"I told you I was lying" Inuyasha said playfully, "Bad doggy, no Ramen for you!" she said smiling, "Then no sweets for you" Inuyasha said smirking taking in her scent again, "No fair" she said pouting, Inuyasha smirked widely to were a fang was poking out, Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes sparkling, "Lying" he said jokingly and kissed her. When they stopped they hugged, Inuyasha layed his head on Kagome's and Kagome layed her head on his chest, "Love you" Inuyasha whispered softly, "Love you too" she said snuggling closer.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" came a male voice not to far away.

"MIROKU! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" came Sango's voice

"What's going on?" came Shippo's voice which was soon muffled

"Shippo this is not something for a child to see" came Miroku's voice

The heat from Inuyasha and Kagome's blushing could be felt from yards away, "YOU HENTAI DIRTY MINED MONK!" Inuyasha yelled in rage, he brabbed the hilt of Tetsaiga and gave chase, "MIROKU YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU! BECAUSE IF I DO!" Inuyasha screamed, "SANGO ANS SHIPPO WHERE WATCHING! WHAT ABOUT THEM?" Miroku yelled trying to duck from Inuyasha's sword swips, "SANGO WAS TRYING TO GET RID OF YOU! AND AS FOR THE BRAT HE JUST GOT HERE!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome and Sango watched the scene before them, Inuyasha running around trying to slice and dice a certain dirty mined monk, and the said monk running for dear life, Shippo was busy digging thought Kagome's pack for the bag of candy she always brought him, "Kagome, aren't you going to "osuwari" him?" Sango asked turning to the girl of the future, "Nah, let him get what's finally coming to him, if Inuyasha hurts him then I'll "You know what" him" Kagome said, she said and turned to Sango, "Want to take a fast dip in the hot springs while Mirkou's distracted?" Kagome asked, Sango nodded.

"So, you and Inuyasha got a little closer over the last night?" Sango asked, Kagome blushed and turned her head to the dog demon, who was trying to cut the branch of the tree that Miroku had jumped in to escape Inuyasha, "Yah, we did" she said smiling, placing her hand to her lips, which still tingled from her and Inuyasha's kiss, _Hee hee! I'll never forget yesterday or last night ever!_ she thought walking to the hot springs with Sango, where this time it was a sure thing, they wouldn't have to worry about peeking monks this time. 


End file.
